Anything can happen
by Captain-MJB
Summary: She shouldn't of been there, fighting the war. It was a man's job. However, Sargent Grace McAvoy proves that anything can happen. Winters/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Now this is my first ever fan fiction so i apologise for any mistakes there could be.I would also like to warm you that English really isn't my strong point I'm crap at grammar and spelling so I also apologise for any I have decided to make this account to post this story, I have read fan fiction for years but have never felt the urge to make an account and post was until yesterday when I was watching Band Of Brothers this story came into my head so here it is.**

**Please review and tell me your honest opinion and if you think I should continue and if you don't I properly won't continue writing.**

**I do not own Band Of Brother's, if I did I would not be sat here writing fan fiction,this story is based on the mini-series actors version of the soldiers and not the real people. I do not mean that in offence to them, they are brave men who everyone should be proud off.**

**I know it's not the anniversary of D-Day still but RIP to all those who died on D-day and the days that followed.I only own my OC Grace McAvoy (Named after James McAvoy cause he's one of my favourite actors!)**

* * *

Chapter one:

"You people are at the position of attention!"The ever annoying voice of Herbert Sobel echoed around us, causing me and the rest of the boys to snap to attention in the warm Georgia heat. He was late, again.

Stalking past my place in the line up formation and moving on down the line, only after giving me the usual once over which always made my skin stopped in front of Private Frank Perconte, the only person who was only slightly taller than me.

"Private Perconte, have you been blousing your pants over your boots like a paratrooper?"Sobel demanded, basically shouting in his face. Poor Frank.

"No Sir" Perco replied staring straight ahead, clearly annoyed at being singled out, again, for something Sobel had just made up to punish the company.

"Then explain the creases at the bottom!"

"No excuse, Sir"

"Volunteering for Parashooting infantry is one thing, Perconte, but you've got a long way to prove you belong here."Sobel shouted once more, how he was wearing a leather army jacket in this weather I had no idea. Crazy man. "You're weakened pass is revoked"He added before moving on down the line.

Next he stopped at another one of my friends, who am I kidding, there all my friends. "Name!"Sobel demanded.

"Luz, George"

Grabbing George's gun, Sobel glanced at it, not bothering to look properly before stating, "Dirt in the rear side aperture. Pass revoked."

Waling again down the line Sobel past me once more and stopped at the man next to me, who was unfortunately Carwood Lipton, my fellow Sargent.

"When did you sew on the chevron, Sargent Lipton?"He demanded, grasping idly at the 'thread' on Lip's arm.

"Yesterday, Sir"Lip replied. I could tell he was barely holding back a sigh.

"Long enough to notice these!"Sobel said "Revoked"He added as an after thought, his glaring eyes now roaming up and down my body. Oh no.

Coming to stand in front of me he demanded my name, causing me to mentally roll my eyes, he knew my name.

"McAvoy, Grace Sir"I replied holding my gun out towards him, sending a glare at him, God I hate him. Grasping my gun he lifted up giving it a quick glance over before shoving it into my chest, I couldn't help but wince.

"Why they let a woman into the army I don't know, you don't belong here McAvoy, You're not going to be here any longer if I have anything to do with it"He ranted, shouting into my face. "I don't need a weak woman distracting my men, are we clear?"He seethed.

"Yes, Sir" I answered, anger boiling in my stomach, every fucking time. He would say the same things over and over again, thinking that I would crack and drop out. Sorry jackass I'm here to stay.

"Name!" He once again demanded, know stood in front of Don.

"Malarkey, Donald G"Don said, staring straight ahead.

"Malarkey... 'Malarkey' is slang for 'bullshit', isn't it?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Rust on the butt plate hinge spring, Private Bullshit. Revoked"Sobel snapped before moving on towards his next victim.

"Name"He seethed once again. This was getting old what the hell is he doing, he knows all our names.

"Liebgott, Joseph D, Sir"

Instead of going for the gun, he grabbed Liebgott's bayonet. "Rusty bayonet, Liebgott. Do you want to kill German's?"

"Yes Sir"

"Not with this"Sobel glared, whacking Liebgott's helmet with his bayonet.

Stalking to the front of the group he shouted. "I wouldn't take this filthy piece of shit to war... and I will not take you to war in your condition"

"Now thanks to these men and their infractions, every man in this company who had a weekend pass has lost it" He bellowed, glaring at me with a look in his eyes I didn't like at all.

"Change into you're PT gear. We're running Currahee."

"2nd Platoon, fall out, we have two minuets"Lieutenant Winters orders his gaze set firmly on me. Strange.

"Sargent McAvoy" A soft voice stopped me from walking back to the barracks, truing round to see who spoke, I came face to face with no other than Lieutenant Winters.

"Yes, Sir?"I answered, nervously tucking a stray piece of hair over my ear.

"Don't let him get to you, you're a good asset to this company, we need you. Don't let him push you out"Winters said softly, his green eyes staring into my blue eyes. I couldn't help but notice how good looking he actually was, I have never been this close before. My heart started beating faster, weather it was from his obvious concern or his closeness.

"I wont Lieutenant"I said giving him a quick smile before heading to the barracks and getting changed.

* * *

"I honestly hate him"I complained to George whilst sat on the end of my bed, tying the laces of my boots.

"I know Gracie, I know. Doesn't fucking everybody? I know I do,"George replied patting my shoulder.

"Hey, Perconte, what are you thinking of? blousing your pants?"Martin demanded after barging through the barrack doors.

"Shut up alight!"Frank shouted, clearly annoyed. I know I was. "He gigged everybody!"

"Yeah well you should know better, don't give him no excuses."

Not wanted to be apart of the argument I saw Lip heading to the barracks from outside. Before he could get here I slipped out, not wanting to be late and give Sobel an excuses to punish me.

* * *

**Please review it would mean a lot. Shout it be Winters/OC or someone else?**

**Next chapter should be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like just over a week but last week I had my year 10 science GCSE's so I had to revise for them and then I was at my dad's this weekend and I didn't bring my laptop because I now have to revise for my year 10 mocks unfortunately but lucky I came back to my mums house earlier and had some free time so I am updating woo.**

**I have officially decide that this is going to be a Winters/OC because I just love him. I'm English so sorry for any mistake about American things not being right. I don't own Band Of Brothers and this is based on the actors portrayer of the people and not the actual people. I mean no offence to the real people they where all brave men!**

**Many thanks to:**

**JujuA2002,**

**BatOutOfHell-Madness,**

**Jessie**

**and **

**Guest **

**For your reviews it inspired me to carry on writing. **

**I hope people will review there opinions this chapter as well, reviews keep me motivated to carry on.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"Where do we run!"Sobel shouted at the top of his voice. He was running slightly behind me, again. I knew he was checking out my ass, he always did, looking around me I hoped nobody had noticed were the man eye's where focused unfortunately two of the men had, Winters and George. Winters was giving me a concerned look and George was full out glaring at Sobel.

"Currahee"I shouted with the rest of the boys willing my legs to go faster.

"What's Currahee mean!"Sobel shouted once more, not stood right next to me. Great.

"We stand alone"

"How far up, how far down" Sobel, once again.

"Three miles up, three miles down"I chorused with the rest of the men.

"Now, what company is this!"

"Easy Company"

For the rest of the run I zoned out. How many times had I ran this mountain? Hearing the same things over and over again.

"Sargent McAvoy"Lieutenant Winters' voice once again stopped me from heading back to the barracks for the second time in one day.

"Yes, Sir?"

"I-i just wanted to ask has Sobel ever propositioned you?He asked me, voice lowering near the end of his sentence.

"Propositioned me? Sir?"I asked not quite believing what I was hearing.

"Yes Sargent, propositioned you. I have seen the looks he has been giving you and to be blunt with you Sargent I and others have ignored it for too long"He said to me growing more confidant than when he first started talking.

"Well there has been looks Lieutenant, and a few suggestive comments I have chosen to ignore but that's it"I said running a hand through my wavy brown hair I had just let out of my bun, trying to ignore the frown that marred his beautiful face. Wait I can't be thinking about him like this, he is my Lieutenant.

"I should talk to him, it isn't right for a lady to be treated this way-"Winters continued but got cut of by me butting in.

"With all due respect Sir, I don't think that's a good idea he already thinks I'm weak and don't belong here I don't need him think I can't fight my own fights"

"Okay Ill leave it. For now" He said before walking away, he didn't get far before turning back to me his green eyes sparkling " But Grace, if it gets any further than this you need to tell me" he speaks softly but sternly leaving me in shock at him using my name for the first time and the way it made me feel.

* * *

"Georgie?" I whisper later that night, lied in bed but unable to sleep.

"Yea Gracie?"I hear George mutter sleepily.

"I miss home and my brothers"I say turning over to face him.

"You have brothers?"He exclaimed quietly rolling over to face me as-well.

"Yes, four I'm the only girl"

"Are they in the army?"He asks

"Two are Charlie and Thomas but the other two aren't I have a twin bother, Mitchell but he's colour blind and couldn't join and then there's Jeremy he's only 10."I say glad I have finally found some one to share my past with.

"Thats nice"George says quietly, I knew he was close to falling asleep.

Sighing I rolled over saying goodnight to George and closing my eyes.

* * *

**Please review. More reviews the properly quicker I will update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. **

**Sorry for not updating been studying for mocks I have my last two tomorrow. **

**I was going to update yesterday but Elton John was playing near where I live and since my mum was at a wedding and my dad was out I couldn't get tickets to go... but my Grandma being the best grandma ever took me to stand outside the stadium to listen so that why I didn't update yesterday.**

**I don't own Band Of Brothers**

**Thanks for the reviews! they honestly give me the inspiration to continue.**

**Thanks to:**

**BatOutOfHell-Madness,**

**Prinzessin Mia,**

**Jessie **

**and **

**Kurtlova.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"I'm gonna say something" Bull muttered from my left side.

"To who?"George asked wearily, glancing at me with a slight smirk on his face.

Looking over at us Bull sighed before calling over the person that I didn't really want to see, "Lieutenant Winters,"

"What is it?"

"Permission to speak Sir?" Bull asked, winking at me in the .

"Permission granted,"I heard Winters reply from the front of the company.

"Sir, we've got nine company's, Sir,"That was Bull.

"We do," Winters replied once again from the front.

"Well how come we're the only company marching every Friday night, twelve miles, full pack, in the pitch dark?"

"Why do you think, Private Randleman?"

" Lieutenant Sobel hates us, sir!" Bull states causing me to smirk. Not just us Sobel hates everybody.

I heard a slight pause before Winters replied, "Lieutenant Sobel does not hate Easy Company, Private Randleman – he just hates you!"He said moving backwards in the process so he was now next to Bull. Our eyes met for a moment, blue and green clashing for a split second before I averted my eyes. I was still uneasy around him since he questioned me about Sobel.

"Thank you, Sir"Bull said, slightly sarcastically over the company laughs whilst I tried to stifle my giggle.

* * *

"Heya Gracie"I heard the drawl call to me across the barracks that could only belong to one person only.

"Bill"I greeted whilst patting the free spot next to me on my cot, beckoning him to come and sit down.

"How ya doing," He asked placing his arm around me and crushing him into his body.

"I'm doing okay Bill, How you doing?" I asked hugging him back.

"I'm doing great now I'm talking to you Gracie girl,"

"Aw Bill, a man after my heart,"I said, raising my eyebrow whilst nudging him in the shoulder.

"Any guy would be lucky to have ya Gracie"Bill said, reminding me how good of a friend Bill had been since we got here, he hadn't judged me for being a girl like some of the men did at first.

"I heard you and the Lieutenant talking the other day," Bill stated before I even had a chance to reply, freezing I turned to look at Bill who was staring straight at me.

"Yeah, so what?" I said defensively.

"Well he's right ya know, he's not the only one that's noticed Sobel's wandering eyes, Gracie all I'm tryna say is that the Lieutenant is trying to help you,"He said gripping my shoulder.

"Yeah well I don't need nobody's help,"I said trying to shrug out of his grip but he wouldn't let me.

"Everybody needs help sometimes Gracie, and it's okay to ask and accept it, nobody that matters here is going to judge you or tread you any different"Bill said giving my shoulder one last side hug before stalking of to his cot, leaving me lost in my thoughts.

* * *

"Sargent McAvoy,"A voice I hated stopped me in my tracks.

"Yes Sir,?" I asked turning to him trying to ignore his wandering eyes.

"Where are you going?"He asked.

"To the showers, Sir?"I said, where else would I be going this late at night.

"Okay McAvoy, carry on,"He said before stalking off. What a strange man.

* * *

Walking into the canteen a few days later, I noticed Winters in the kitchen. Waiting in line with George I couldn't help but look at the Lieutenant, as my eyes raked over his form I noticed the brand new Lieutenant bars on his uniform. So he got a promotion.

Sliding into my place next to Bill I sighed, training had been extra hard these past few days, running through nets, rolling in animal insides.

"You don't want it? Ill have it,"I heard Muck say as he tried to lean over Franks shoulder and grasp his food. They are such goofs.

"I'm eating here,"Frank replied

"Hey get out of here,"I said feeling sorry for Frank.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Sobel burst in shouting, "Orders changed, get up, lecturers are cancelled, Easy company is running up Currahee! Move Move"

Jogging out the door with the rest of the men to get my PT gear I faintly heard Sobel shout, "Three miles up, three miles down. Hi-Ho silver!"

* * *

You're a wash out, Private Hoobler!"I heard Sobel shout from a few lines in front of me "You should pack up those ears and go home.

"Look's like Gordon's done. Aren't you Gordon? You finished?You don't deserve to get your wings."

"Private Randelman, you look tired. There's an ambulance waiting for you at the bottom of the hill. It can all be over right now!"

"No more pain, no more Currahee...No more Captain Sobel!"

After hearing Sobel's constant abuse of the men I knew he had finally gotten to me.

"You still think you are good enough for a Company full of men, McAvoy"He shouted into my ear causing me to suppress a wince.

"That's right don't answer, you know your not good enough, I don't know who you slept with to get into this company but you sure as hell wont be staying"He shouted once again, causing me to almost trip over my own foot, I willed the tiers I could feel about to well up in my eyes down. He had never said something like that before. I could practically feel the glares the men were sending his way.

"We pull upon the risers..."George started, distracting Sobel, I send him a thank you look.

_"We fall upon the grass_

_We never land upon our feet_

_We always hit our ass_

_Hide tidee, Christ almighty_

_Who the hell are we?_

_Zim zam, goddamn!_

_We're Airborne Infantry"_

We all repeated, the song somehow gave us all the energy to finish the run just to annoy Sobel.

* * *

**Please review it will inspire me to continue! I hope you like! I'm busy next weekend so I could not be able to update I will try to update sometime this week but if not the latest will be not tomorrow next for the lack of Winter/Grace interaction... next chapter I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry for not updating , I have my reasons. Because I didn't update I'm going to update tomorrow as well seeing as I have half the day of school since my teacher is on strike.**

**As always I don't own Band Of Brothers.**

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews consider me inspired.**

**Please review it means a lot.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

"Congratulations Sargent McAvoy," The smooth voice of Lieutenant Dick Winters came from behind me causing me to, once again, fumble with my jump wings trying to fix them onto my uniform.

"Thank you Lieutenant, you too,"I replied politely, turning round to face him.

"Do you need some help with that?"He asked gesturing to her jump wings. Before she could answer he gently grasped the wings form her hand, fingers brushing before pinning it to her uniform.

"T-thank you, Sir," I stuttered trying to control my breathing and blush. I'm such a sap.

"Sargent, we have know each other for how long now? Awhile. I would like it if you called me Dick whilst we are in private. Most of the men already do, why shouldn't you?" The red haired lieutenant said his hair slightly waving in the nights breeze out side the mess.

"I would, Sir. However, I'm already in Sobel's bad books."I said, pushing a piece of my ever escaping hair behind my ear.

The Lieutenant sighed, "What Sobel doesn't know, can't hurt him," He said, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Well okay then, Sir, only if you call me Grace,"I replied back, What am I doing?

"Okay then, I have things I need to do, have a nice night...Grace"He said before giving me a wink then walking off, leaving me slightly speechless for a second."

"Night Lieu-Dick"I shouted to him before walking of after hearing him give out a low chuckle that made my stomach turn

* * *

**I know it's mega short but I felt bad for not updating and I'm really busy tonight. HOWEVER! long chapter tomorrow I promise because I have lots of time. Please review and tell me what you think about the Grace/Dick interaction.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys! I know it's been awhile but they didn't end up letting us out of school early even though they said they where going to and then I had no time to update before I went on holiday but I'm back now and it's summer so updates should be more frequent!**

**As you all should know by now I do not own Band Of Brothers.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

"So Gracie were do ya think were going?"George asked shifting in his seat, which was next to me, to face me.

"I don't know George I don't know,"I replied honestly, we had been sat on this train to god knows where for hours.

"Why don't you go ask the Lieutenant maybe he knows,"George asked with a sly wink causing me to role my eyes and Bill, who was sat across from us, to snort.

"Even if he did,"I started, placing the ever escaping piece of hair around my ear before continuing innocently," why would he tell me?"

"Well I thought you were 'friends',"Bill said, ascent thick, eyebrow raised.**  
**

"We're not ..friends, he's my lieutenant it wouldn't be exactly right if we were friends but he understands that I can do this, I am strong enough,"I replied truthfully, the lieutenant and I weren't exactly friends but in a way we were.

"Aw Gracie, we all know you can do this,"George said placing his arm around my shoulder.

"Tell that to Sobel,"I mutter rubbing my face.

"Don't listen to what Sobel has to say, I mean he ain't going to last out there, he's already messed up one maneuver,"Bill piped up, leaning lazily over his double seat.

"Don't let anyone hear you saying that,"I warned before adding, "What the hell is taking Malark so long he's been gone awhile now, I'm gonna go look for him."I finish before getting of my train seat straightening my uniform in case I ran into any of the officers or worse Sobel, and stalking of down the corridor to look for Malarkey.

* * *

"Grace?"I heard a soft voice ask from behind me, a voice that I could identify straight away. Turning round with a small smile on my face I came face to face with the handsome Lieutenant.

"Hey Dick,"I said softly, glancing around quickly to make sure nobody was there to hear me address him like that.

"What are you doing?This is the third time i have seen you walk down this corridor now."He asked curiously.

"Well I was looking for Malarkey at first but I found in and now I'm just wandering around, what are you doing?"

"I was actually trying to think of what to put in the letter I was about to write to my parents, unfortunately I can't seem to think of anything."Dick answered whilst sighing and running a hand thought his hair.

"Ah, yes I always find myself stuck on what to write to my parents and siblings, I always know what to say, I just never know how to write it,"I said back whilst leaning next to him on the window.

"You have siblings?"He asked, curiosity present on his face.

"Yes, I do. Four in fact, all brother,"

"What are they called?"Dick asked.

"Well there's Charlie, Thomas my twin brother Mitchell and Jeremy,"I replied internally sighing, I missed them so much.

"Are they all in the military?"

"No not all, Thomas and Charlie yes, Mitchell and Jeremy no, Jeremy is only ten so he can't but he loves pretending he is in the army and then there's Mitchell he wanted to be in the Air force, his childhood dream but he's colour blind, he signed up anyway but they found out, he was devastated,"

"I would have been devastated as well, you seem like a close family,"Dick replies flashing me a smile, causing my heart to pound faster, not that I wanted to admit it. What is he doing to me.

"We are we are, Jeremy wouldn't let me leave his sight once I told my family I was joining up then when It was time for me to leave he wrapped himself around my leg and wouldn't let me go, father and Mitchell had to pull him off of me."I said, smiling fondly at the memory of my youngest brother.

Dick didn't say anything but just smiled at me before turning too look at the passing scenery.

"Do you have any siblings?"I asked hesitantly, not really sure that we were close enough for me to ask personal questions.

"Yes,"He replied smiling wider now,"A sister in fact, Elizabeth, she has just turned twenty."

"That's nice,"I reply back with a smile before joining him and looking at the beautiful scenery as it pasted through the train window.

* * *

**I know it's kinda short I'm sorry but I will update again before Tuesday, hopefully.**

**Please review it means a lot and gives me the inspiration to carry on.**

**Ask any questions and I will answer them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! I know it's been awhile since I have updated, I'm sorry. I just got carried away with it being summer lol!.**

**I don't own Band Of Brothers!**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Too answer the question about Elizabeth.. I made her up she's a OC as far as I know Winter's doesn't have any siblings.**

* * *

** Chapter 6:**

"Hey, guys,I'm glad I'm going to 's gets one of the across his windpipe,"I heard Joe say from my place next to Bill on his makeshift cot on the when I saw Joe with his pen knife. "Roosevelt changes thanksgiving to Joe Toye day and pays me 10 000$ in a year for the rest of my fucking life,"He finishes.

"Good luck with that Joey,"I say snorting very unladylike and sharing an amused look with Bill.

"What if we don't get to Europe, what if the send us to North Africa,"Smokey said. Causing me to think where I'd rather go.

"Hey Bill?"I say turning to the man sprawled out beside me with his head leaning on my shoulder.

"Ya Gracie?"

"Isn't you're brother in North Africa?"I ask looking at him, vaguely remembering that he had mentioned his brother being in North Africa.

"Ya,"He says winking at me,"He say's it's hot,"He finished causing me to roll my eyes and chuckle slightly.

"Really?It's hot in Africa?"Malark says sarcastically.

"Shut up, Point is, it don't matter where we go. Once we get into combat, the only person you can trust is yourself and the fellow next to you,"Bill says causing me to hit him on the shoulder and give him a, hopefully, stern look.

"Or lady,"He says quickly causing the men around us to chuckle.

"Hey, as long as he's a paratrooper,"Joe says before quickly adding,"Or Gracie," With a sly wink.

"Oh yeah? What if that paratrooper turns out to be Sobel,"Georgie points out causing me to shiver, Sobel.I hate him.

"If I'm next to Sobel in combat, I'm moving down the frickin line, I ain't staying near him, hook up with some other officer like Heyliger or Winters,"I saw passionately, making sure I mention Moose before I do Dick.

"I like Winters, he's a good man, but when the bullets start flying, I don't know if I want a Quaker doing my fighting for me."Bill replies causing me to discreetly nudge him earning me a sly smirk from him.

"How do you know he's a Quaker?"Gordon asks.

"He ain't Catholic."Bill reveales.

"Neither's Sobel,"Both me and Malark say at the same time. "Great minds think alike,"I say to him giving him a wink and a smile.

"That prick's a son of Abraham."Oh no Bill, Joe's sat right there.

"A what?"Joe Liebgott asks irritated. Here we go...

"He's a Jew."Bill says, glancing at me with a look that said, what the hell is wrong with this think I knew Joe's off his makeshift cot and squaring up to Bill. Not a good idea Lieb.

"I'm a Jew."He snarled.

"Congratulations. Get your nose outta my face."Bill says pushing him back. And that's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Gracie,"Bill says for the seventh time in ten minuets.

"Bill, It's fine,"I say, again. Wincing when George presses a cloth up to my bloody nose.

"I swear I didn't know you where there,"He says. He's accidentally elbowed me in the nose when I had tried to get him of, of Joe.

"Seriously, Bill I'm fine, It's not broken and It's just a bit of blood, I properly going to have a lot more in the future,"I say laughing.

"Not if I can help it,"George said with a growl causing me to burst out laughing.

"Anyway Bill, It's my fault I shouldn't have gotten involved,"I say, trying to make him feel was about to reply but before he could I notice Dick nearing us.

"Is everything Okay here, I heard there was a fight?"He asked warily, looking around us all but stopping when his eyes focused on me and my bloody nose.

"Are you okay Sargent?"He started,"Was it you that got into a fight?"He finished with a raised eyebrow.

"No Sir,"I say looking into his eyes to see a amused knew it wasn't me who had caused a fight.

"Then why have you got a bloody nose?"He asked me, looking concerned.

"No reason Sir, just a nose bleed,"I say causing Bill to give me a sharp look. I didn't want him to be in more trouble that he is already in by causing a fight.

"You sure?"Dick asked me, eyebrows raised.

"Yes Sir,"I saw back, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear. Why does that piece always hang down!

"Well if it wasn't you whoever was involved in this fight please follow me,"He says before sighing and continuing, "Sobel wants to see you and Sargent McAvoy will you please follow me as well.

* * *

Once Dick had pointed Bill and Joe in the direction of where Sobel was. He motioned for me to follow him up to the we had reached the deck we stopped at the railings leaving me for a minuet to look at the view of the sea rippling below us and the feeling of wind in my hair, Dick turned towards me grabbing both sides of my face, causing my heart to beat faster and eyes to widen.

"Are you okay?"He asked softly, his eyes running over my face before stopping to examine my nose.

"I'm fine,"I said slightly breathlessly, hoping he wouldn't notice what he was doing to me by just having my hands on my he had determined for himself I was okay he let go of my faces, clearing his throat nervously? before stepping away from me.

"Why did you lie to me,"He asked me half sternly, half softly.

"I didn't lie to you"I said nervously, I really didn't like lying to him but Bill was my friend.

"Very well then, You best get back to the men before the start to get suspicious,"Dick said, before turning around and looking at the view.

"Yes Sir,"I said quietly, more to myself. On my way back down below deck, I couldn't help but think that I had hurt the red headed Lieutenant by lying to him.


End file.
